A New Era of War - SYOC
by NeverEndingEnding
Summary: Voldemort won the war, and all muggle-borns are now enslaved. Hogwarts as we know it has been drastically changed, the houses have been eliminated and students are now separated based on blood status. Muggle-borns only attend to learn how to serve their Pureblood superiors. Will this all change when a particularly willful muggle-born enters Hogwarts? Submit and find out. Closed.
1. Chapter 1

A New Era of War

The situation: Voldemort won the war, and all muggle-borns are now enslaved. Hogwarts as we know it has been drastically changed. Classrooms are now segregated, the Pureblood elite have their own classrooms and private rooms, and are able to take more advanced classes than their halfblood counterparts. Halfbloods on the other hand receive the usual Hogwarts education. Muggle-borns do not receive their letters until they turn 14, and are taught the bare minimum amount of magic required to serve their masters/mistresses (while simultaneously being taught how to serve). They are also restricted from many areas of the castle (particularly those reserved for purebloods, and some common areas like the library - if anyone has ideas for specific rooms for them to be barred from let me know). There are also no more houses, since the divide is now based on blood status.

General Rules:

A muggle-born cannot refuse a Pureblood **anything** unless in the service of another Pureblood, and their master/mistress has explicitly forbade them from fulfilling said order.

A muggle-born cannot participate in or watch Quidditch matches (unless they are accompanying their master/mistress).

All muggle-borns must address Purebloods as "Sir/Ma'am" unless they are in service to them (then it would be Master/Mistress), or the Pureblood has ordered them otherwise.

Only Purebloods and half-bloods can wear Hogwarts uniforms. Muggleborns will be given a new uniform (which I have an idea for).

Purebloods with special status (ie prefect, Qudditch team members, etc) are assigned slaves (typically upper year slaves). However, if a muggle-born proves to be particularly troublesome to teach, they can be assigned to a Pureblood of outstanding character who will assist in the educating process. Purebloods can also sign up to be considered for this position.

Keep in Mind:

Qudditch matches would probably turn into "Junior" (years 1-4) and "Senior" (years 5-7) teams, split by blood status.

Half-bloods and muggle-borns would probably rarely interact with each other (especially in the upper years).

Character Submission Rules:

All characters within the 14-16 range, please.

Avoid sending in all muggle-born students, or sending in too many nice Pureblood students.

There will be around 3-7 main characters accepted (with a slight focus on muggle-borns, however I need a some villainous purebloods).

Send all characters through PM, and see the form on my profile.

Follow the story for any updates or author's notes. As is common sense.

Happy submitting!


	2. Chapter 3

More Information

Just to answer some FAQS...

Muggle interests would mean anything requiring them to know about the muggle world (since as we know, they know very little), so they wouldn't know about popular tv shows, actors/actresses, etc.

I do need more muggle-borns (literally have only received one).

For Purebloods: remember, if you want your character as the main villain, be **very** specific when it comes to their treatment of muggle-borns. Try to be more creative than the Cruciatus Curse for punishments. You can make up spells for them to use on their slaves, etc.

Just some more background info...

DADA has been replaced with just the dark arts.

Purebloods have taken over the Gryffindor Tower, Half-bloods are in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff has been turned into a Pureblood lounge (and a Pureblood only room). Muggle-borns are in the former Slytherin Dormitory, and Purebloods can enter whenever they'd like.

If a Pureblood has a slave and their own room, they can move their own slave out of their dorms and into their room for constant access.

Also, for tasks some of you put "make them do their homework" which wouldn't work since muggle-borns are barely being taught magic (and are not allowed to use it most of the time), so they would be of no use in that regard.

Another thing people have messed up frequently, no Pureblood would have a class with a halfblood or a muggle-born. The classes aren't split, each status has their own class.


	3. Important PSA

Public Service Announcement:

1) I **will** post a character list at some point tomorrow (earliest) or Monday (latest).

2) I _seriously_ need mudbloods. Even upper year mudbloods would be fine (and preferred since they could show the lower years the ropes).

3) For Purebloods, I already have 3 super evil ones, so, I am re-opening submissions to neutral/super nice ones. I am torn between which super villainous male Pureblood to accept, so my apologies to whomever is overlooked.

4) Half-bloods, I haven't received much, which is fine, since the story will focus primarily on muggle-borns.

5) If all goes well, you'll have your prologue sometime before Friday? I've already started it, I just really need more characters (I literally cannot continue until I get some mudbloods up in this).

6) If you want to submit a staff member, feel free to ask.

Here's some more info about what life would be like at Hogwarts for mudbloods.

1) The first years would arrive a day before the rest of the student body (the upper years don't leave) for orientation and to get acquainted with their roles.

2) They would be responsible for completing the household work around the castle (cleaning, cooking, running the library, serving in the Pureblood lounge, etc).

3) They would mainly learn a very Pureblood supremacist version of wizard history, and minor spells that they would use to help perform their tasks. They would not be allowed to have their wand on them, if they aren't in service to a particular Pureblood then a teacher would hold it, if they are in service then their Master/Mistress would hold onto it for them.

4) Males are usually assigned to serve males and females are usually assigned to serve females, unless otherwise requested.


	4. Important Update

Final Author's Note (Before Acceptance List)

Some Things to Address:

1) The list will be posted later than I had anticipated (because life). Aiming for Tues/Weds, Thurs latest!

2) Mudbloods - the main heroine will be 14 (and all the others submitted have been older) I'd like some her age.

3) Any ideas for your character? Feel free to send 'em in!

4) I still haven't received the Specific Mudblood that I asked for, which I'm super sad about not getting. Whoever sends them in will get serious bonus points (and will have their character introduced in the first chapter).

5) For Muggle-borns, especially "seasoned" muggle-borns, keep in mind: it would be nearly impossible for your character to train/learn magic, as they do not have access to their wands, at all. Their wands are either kept by their master/mistress (if they've been assigned) or are locked away by the teachers (in an obviously unknown location). As for learning, the only way they would be able to do that is via the library, where even there they would be closely monitored if assigned to work there. Also, try to include the tasks they would like/dislike (as obviously some would be better than others). If they saw someone being severely punished (either before, after or during) what would they do? So far I've received mostly rebellious ones (which is fine) but it would be nice to have one whose given in (so that way they can like, be helped by someone to learn to stick up for themselves).

6) If I've addressed any errors on your form, it's your responsibility to fix them. I'm not going to chase you to do it, nor am I going to fix it for you.

7) I would like one upper-year character to kind of take the heroine under their wing type relationship thing. A bit of her personality is that she's assertive (not aggressive, there's a difference), so she'd stick up for herself and others, but isn't overly boisterous. She's intelligent, and in the muggle world came off as a bit of a know it all, but she's rather down to earth and is very kind and caring towards others. So, she's a mix of sensitive and delicate with assertiveness.

8) If this A/N made no sense, it's 1am and I apologise, ask if you have any questions/concerns.

9) Also, if your PM doesn't have your character's name on it please re-send it with your character's name as the subject for faster access.


	5. Accepted Characters

Accepted Characters

Please note: this is in no way shape or form a complete list. But, these are the characters that have been fast tracked to acceptance. I may have changed some minor details, but that's fine.

The only reason I'm posting this list incomplete is that I have some time before my last final exam to do so. I will upload the completed list tomorrow at the latest. If your character is not on this list, you can ask me why. Before you do so, make sure you have corrected any errors I have pointed, that the subject is your character's name. And, if you have sent in multiple characters, that they're each unique and in no way related to each other (unless you had prior approval).

Purebloods

Alyssa Nott (16) - Chaser/Main Antagonist

Katya Vasilyev (15) - Minor Character

Athemar Norcutt (17) - Headboy/Supporting Character

Muggle-born Characters

Elise Hartell (14) - Heroine/Main Character

Evelyn King (16) - "Headmudblood"/Supporting Character

Christopher Bresnan (14) - Main Character

Aliza Convington (16) - Supporting Character


	6. Muggle-Born Uniform

Muggle-Born Uniform!

Just because some of you have been asking, here's what the muggle-born uniform will be:

Females:

A black blouse (can be long sleeved or short sleeved depending on the weather), a red plaid skirt with a matching tie, black tights and their choice of shoes (must be black and obviously nothing as casual as sneakers).

The Head Muggle-Born wears a white blouse with a white blazer, paired with the red plaid tie, skirt, and shoes of their choice.

Males:

A black dress shirt, red and black tie, red pants and black dress shoes with black socks.

* * *

><p>For the most part Muggle-borns are required to be in uniform. The only times they aren't are if their MastersMistresses assign them to wear something else (presumably as a punishment), they can also alter any part of their slave's uniform. Assigned muggle-borns also wear a solid black bracelet with their owner's name on it (which they obviously cannot remove).

For Purebloods whose characters would have a slave (so the authors of Alyssa and Athemar) or whose characters will be applying for one, please send your preference as to male or female and I'll try to accommodate.


	7. Final Character List

Final Character List

Sorry this took so long, I'm staying with a friend whilst visiting my home town, so I won't really have a chance to get to writing until Monday at the earliest.

Before you all ask a hundred questions: If your character wasn't accepted, don't take it personally, obviously not everyone could get in.

I haven't received any staff members, so if you're interested in making a professor or anything like that, feel free to do so!

If you have any ideas for your character feel free to send 'em in, and if you have any questions feel free to ask via pm. Also, I will be uploading the actual story in a different story, so I'll inform you guys on this story when it's up.

Purebloods

Alyssa Nott (16) - Chaser/Main Antagonist

Katya Vasilyev (15) - Minor Character

Athemar Norcutt (17) - Headboy/Supporting Character

Dominic Emerson (16) - Keeper/Supporting Character

Cassiopeia Lestrange (15) - Minor Character

* * *

><p>Muggle-born Characters<p>

Elise Hartell (14) - Heroine/Main Character

Evelyn King (16) - "Headmudblood"/Supporting Character

Christopher Bresnan (14) - Main Character

Aliza Convington (16) - Supporting Character

Klaus Langford (16) - Supporting Character

Elena Wycliffe (15) - Minor Character


End file.
